


THE CHOSEN ONE

by Ishintan



Series: THE CHOSEN ONE [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, F/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishintan/pseuds/Ishintan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mọi chuyện bắt đầu từ lúc Reyna Valerio - cô nhân viên bảo tàng Louvre trong lúc làm việc đã nhìn thấy một kiện hàng bị rung rinh và tự động rơi xuống đất.<br/>Cô biết cuộc đời cô lắm rắc rối và chông gai, dường như hai từ " yên bình " với cô quả thực quá xa xỉ : Mới sinh ra đã có tận 12 kí tự zodiac được trời ban hẳn trên tay, và mỗi đêm nều nằm mơ những giấc mơ quái dị tới mức không thể hiểu nổi, cô bị hội chứng ADHD* đã đành, năm năm làm việc còn phải chịu nhịn anh quản lí người Hi Lạp kì lạ không biết từ đâu đến và giao cho cô hàng tá bài tập luyện kì lạ, và đỉnh điểm là vào một sáng đầu tuần như mọi lần, cả cô lẫn anh chàng quản lí gặp phải một tai họa ập từ trên trời rơi xuống, kể từ lúc đó  Reyna  đã nhận ra rằng...<br/>Thần Thoại Hi Lạp là có thật.<br/>Kể cả cuộc chiến dai dẳng giữa Athena và Hades đã luôn tồn tại cho đến tận bây giờ...<br/>Và hơn hết, đấy chính là mối quan hệ giữa cô và Lii - anh chàng quản lí thực không bình thường chút nào.<br/>À và khi đến nơi gọi là Sanctuary, ai cũng gọi cô là " nữ thần ", Reyna chính thức bị cuốn vào một vào định mệnh mà cô còn không ngờ rằng mình chính là người quyết định số phận tất cả .</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE CHOSEN ONE

THE CHOSEN ONE

CHƯƠNG I :

Bảo tàng Louvre đã bắt đầu mở cửa từ sáng sớm, sớm ở đây là bắt đầu từ tám giờ rưỡi, hơn nửa tiếng thường từ chín giờ. Ngọn nguồn là vì không chỉ mình bảo tàng mà là cả Paris đang chuẩn bị đón thêm hai trăm năm mươi cổ vật từ thời Athens - Hi lạp khoản 1500 B.C sẽ được mang về Louvre và trưng bày rồi chính thức lưu giữ toàn bộ hiện vật. Và vì thế cần có một sự khoa trương hẳn hoi, nhất là đối với một bảo tàng lừng danh tầm cỡ quốc tế như Louvre thì một buổi triển lãm là một điều rất cần thiết. Thêm nữa, những người có thể nói là nổi tiếng, giàu có và quyền lực sẽ được mời đến để dự buổi triển lãm ngay hôm nay, đã khoa trương nay lại càng khoa trương hơn. Triển lãm lại PR thật rầm rô hệt như một show diễn runway của Channel lai cộng với LHP Cannes thì thực đúng là hơi quá.

Và đó là tất cả những gì Reyna Valerio đang nghĩ khi cô vừa lái chiếc Chervolet màu đen của mình như thể bị ma đuổi và thẳng vào bãi đỗ xe chỉ dành cho nhân viên. Cô mở cửa xe và bước ra một cách vội vã, cô vớ lấy áo khoác, ba lô và một đống các thứ đồ ăn sáng và nhét chúng vào ba lô của mình. Sáng nay Reyna đã đến trễ,nhiêu đấy thôi cũng đã khiến cô bực bội rồi. Hôm nay lại là ngày quan trọng trong sự nghiệp làm nhân viên bảo tàng đã được năm năm, cô vẫn còn đang tự rủa bản thân mình vì sao lại có thể ngủ dậy trễ dù đã cài hơn mười bốn cái đồng hồ báo thức.

_ Mới ngày đầu tuần đã ủ rủ rồi sao Reyna ?

_ Cái gì ? Rosie ?! – Cô giật mình quay ngoắt người lại về phía chiếc xe ngay khi nghe tiếng nói đằng sau … và rất là quen.

_Xin chào tình yêu… – Rosie mỉm cười với cô – Bạn thân tới mà thế đấy .

_ Rosie ? – Reyna chau mày – Chẳng phải cậu … - Rồi cô hướng mắt mình ra phía cổng chính – Phải có mặt ở đó sao ? Cậu là khách mời mà .

_ Tớ không thích, Reyna à , tớ chỉ muốn ở đây với cậu và sẽ đến buổi triển lãm sau .

_ Rosie… tớ không ….

_ Sao cơ ?

Rosie cười duyên dáng với Reyna, thêm vài cái chớp mắt nhẹ nhàng của cô và thế là cô đành chịu thua. Phải rồi, bạn cô mà… cô nàng siêu mẫu xinh đẹp nổi tiếng tóc vàng trong bộ váy xanh ánh kim ôm sát người, mừng vì cô là con gái, cô thề rằng Rosie có đi cửa trước hay cửa sau để tránh Paparazzi thì với toàn bộ sự hoàn hảo quyến rũ và sang trọng của cô nàng rất có nguy cơ thu hút hết toàn bộ ánh nhìn và thiêu rụi hết toàn bộ. Biệt danh “ Hoa Hồng nước Anh “ của Rosie chẳng sai chút nào, ấy là chưa tính đến giọng nói Anh Quốc ngọt ngào nhẹ tênh của cô. Reyna thiệt chẳng hiểu làm sao cô có đủ duyên để trở thành bạn thân của Rosie, bạn thân của người nổi tiếng, của cô gái mà hàng triệu đàn ông khắp thế gian xin chết dưới chân.

_ Thôi được rồi, tớ sẽ đưa cậu vào. – Reyna thở dài – Nhưng… - Cô tặc lưỡi và sau hai lần di di tay lên trán, Reyna bèn cởi chiếc áo khoác blazer trắng trên người rồi đưa cho cô bạn thân mình mặc, và đưa chiếc khăn quàng trên cổ mình cho Rosie – Khoác vào và trùm lên, tớ không muốn thấy cậu bị chú ý quá nhiều cũng như gặp bọn săn ảnh phiền phức kia đâu.

_ Bạn thân à !!! – Cô nàng ngôi sao bèn ôm chầm lấy Reyna thật chặt, vẻ rất sung sướng – Cậu đúng là hiểu ý tớ nhất mà.

_ À… ừ … được rồi… ngẹt chết tớ… và ừm buông…. Còn phải vào trong đấy.

Rosie cuối cùng cũng chịu buông Reyna ra, chẳng muốn nói gì thêm nhiều về cái tính đỏng đảnh này của quý cô ngôi sao mà Reyna đã hiểu quá rõ, chỉ biết lắc đầu tỏ vẽ rõ chán nản, cô bước đi như chạy làm cô bạn xinh đẹp phải chạy theo rất khó khăn trên đôi giày cao gót hơn một phân.

_ Khoan…. Khoan… thôi nào Reyna !!! Đi từ từ chứ … đợi tớ với .

_ Không không không !!! – Cô nói vừa đi vừa nhấn mạnh, đầu vẫn ngoái lại sau, giọng cô nói rõ to – Tớ trễ giờ rồi, đây là dịp hiếm hoi tớ được tăng lương, và tớ vẫn còn phải mua vé máy bay về Puerto Rico !!!

_ Reyna !!! Tớ có thể giúp cậu về khoản đó mà !!! – Rosie sau khi vật lộn với đôi giày cao gót đã quyết định cởi nó ra và chạy chân trần, lúc này cô đã thấy Reyna hẳn như là chạy và mở cửa sau dành cho nhân viên.

_ Tớ đã bảo là không rồi nhé !

_ Khoan … cậu đừng có nhoi lên như thế … ớ kia mà …

_Tớ từ chối bạn thân ạ !! Tớ nói rồi, rằng mình sẽ … HỰ !!!! ỐI !!!

Đấy là điều Rosie cố gắng cảnh báo cô, rằng có người từ sau cửa bước ra nhưng Reyna đã không chú ý tới và kết quả… cô đã đâm sầm vào người đó.

Đâm sầm theo đúng nghĩa đen bằng một lực đủ để cô và người đó ngã nhào .

Rosie đứng trơ người tròn mắt và dùng tay bụm miệng, đi kèm một tiếng thốt lên.

Còn Reyna, hiện tại thì cô đã kịp hoàn hồn sau cú va chạm rõ mạnh và té ngã nhào vì quá bất cẩn và hấp tấp, cô đang có một vài giây tự nguyền rủa bản thân mình và định bụng phải xin lỗi người đang nằm dưới thân mình ngay tức khắc. Qúa ngượng và thở mệt hết hơi, cô liền gượng dậy ngay tức khắc nhưng ….

À nhấn mạnh thế này, Reyna đã bị giữ lại… đúng hơn là bị ôm lại bởi hai cánh tay chắc chắn.

_ Em đi trễ năm phút và còn té nhào vào người tôi, vẫn dễ thương và ngờ nghệch như mọi ngày .

Xong rồi đó, hiểu luôn nhé. Từng âm thanh, từng câu và từng chữ lọt vào tai cô rõ mồn một rất quen thuộc và cũng thật đáng ghét.

Cô nhắm mắt, hít một hơi thật sâu và ngước thẳng lên nhìn chủ nhân của giọng nói đang làm cô nóng hết cả người vì bực kia .

_ Vâng, chào buổi sáng ….- Cô ngước lên nhìn “ hắn “ và mỉm cười rất lịch sự - Ngài L.I.I

_ Chào buổi sáng Reyna – Lii cười lại với cô – Tôi nghĩ… với tư cách là quản lý của em, em có muốn phân trần gì cho việc sáng nay không ? Một lời xin lỗi cũng tốt lắm cho thứ hai đó .

Reyna siết chặt hai tay , cô quay ra sau và nhìn cô bạn mình, người đang từ ngạc nhiên chuyển sang cười khúc khích. Nén giận, với phương châm một điều nhịn chín điều lành cho riêng sáng đầu tuần.

_ Không ! - Reyna cười, đáp lại rất nhanh gọn – Và cảm phiền anh buông tôi ra .

_ K.h.ô.n.g . – Anh cũng đáp lại cô bằng một nụ cười không thể ngọt ngào hơn

_ Rốt cuộc anh muốn cái gì hả ?

_ Xin lỗi tôi đi, và tôi sẽ tha thứ cho em.

_ Thế này nhé – Cô vẫn giữ nguyên nụ cười – Sao anh không buông tôi ra, tôi sẽ ngồi dậy và đỡ anh. Chúng ta sẽ bắt tay trong hòa bình rồi ai làm việc nấy.

_ À thực ra thì nghe nó cũng hay đó, nhưng tôi không thích và cũng không muốn. – Lii vẫn tiếp tục bằng cái giọng bình thản thường ngày của mình.

_ A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha , tôi ghét anh thật đấy.

_ Còn em thì luôn đáng yêu kể cả khi dỗi nhỉ .

Sau câu nói đó, chính Rosie đã phải ngăn Reyna trước khi cô bóp cổ anh ta theo đúng nghĩa đen .

\-----------------------------------

Reyna đứng nhìn Lii và Rosie nói chuyện trong tâm trạng khó chịu ra mặt. Nhất là Lii, anh chàng quản lí đẹp trai hiện thêm hai chữ đáng ghét trên mặt mà chỉ mình Reyna thấy. Cô vào làm ở đây được năm năm, và anh ta đến sau nhưng.. sau một loạt các thể loại suốt ngày bám cô dai như vắt và giao cho cô cả đống việc, rồi cứ đeo theo cô chỉ để troll, nói những câu châm biếm một cách lịch sự, hơn hết hắn là một tên lừa tình không tưởng . Ấy là chưa nói đến các khoảng nhây, lầy, thích ôm cô vài bận nếu thấy chán.

Và bằng một cách thần kì nào đó, Lii đã dẫn cả hai, cùng với cô nàng nóng tính kia thẳng vào bên trong bảo tàng một cách trơn tru tính luôn cả phần Reyna nhịn không hé miệng gây sự với anh ta, anh dẫn họ tới tận cổng chính để mở lối vào… và cũng vì đã đến giờ để Rosie ra mắt buổi họp báo về buổi triển lãm rồi. Họ dừng lại ngay trước một hành lang ngằn dẫn thẳng ra sảnh lớn đang trải thảm đỏ, các tay săn ảnh và phóng viên khắp nơi, đèn flash thì nhấp nháy mọi lúc, ồn ào là chuyện hiển nhiên. Có vài tay săn ảnh nhận ra cô bạn nổi tiếng của cô, họ bắt đầu chụp lén Rosie, cô ấy trông đã có vẻ quen rồi nên chỉ phớt lờ .

_ Cô không hề thích chuyện này tí nào phải không ? – Lii quay sang và mở lời

_ Phải – Cô nàng lắc đầu – Nhưng tôi quen rồi, không vấn đề gì đâu. À mà tiện đây anh là …

_ Lii… chỉ cần gọi tôi là Lii được rồi– Anh chìa tay ra môt cách rất lịch sự - Quản lí của… nàng ấy. – Và anh quay sang nhìn Reyna đi kèm một nụ cười rõ là thân thiện – Phải không ?

_ Uh huh . – Reyna gật đầu.

Nhìn cái cách anh bắt tay với Rosie, à phép lịch sự chào hỏi và làm cô bạn thân của mình xiêu lòng mà cười duyên với anh ta, nếu không vì nể mặt bạn mình, anh ta sẽ chẳng yên thân được với cô đâu .

_ Vậy là anh đã đỡ được cô bạn thân của tôi rồi, cảm ơn anh rất nhiều.

_ Không có gì, việc nên làm thôi mà – Lii cười nhẹ nhàng – Tôi là quản lí của cô ấy, tôi không thể lơ là được. Chỉ là thật không ngờ, Reyna lại có một cô bạn là người nổi tiếng thế này …

_ À thì tôi vớ được Reyna từ lúc học đại học mà – Cô nàng ngôi sao cười khúc khích – Cô ấy…. biết nói thế nào đây nhỉ ? Xinh đẹp, ồ vâng có nhiều người nói cô ấy hệt như chị em sinh đôi của Megan Fox…

_ Rosie !!! – Reyna gắt gỏng, lại ba hoa về cô nữa rồi đấy và việc nói cô giống Megan Fox của bảo tàng Louvre cũng từ cô bạn thân mà ra.

_ Được rồi tình yêu… – Rosie tỏ vẻ thở dài trông rất tội – Tớ yêu cậu bạn thân à .

_ Tớ cũng vậy. – Reyna nhấc mặt lên cười thảo mai, lại tiếp tục cắm cúi với chiếc điện thoại trong tay.

_ Điểm đó thì tôi đồng ý. Xinh đẹp có khi hơn Megan Fox ấy chứ .

Anh ta vẫn giữ nụ cười lịch sự cố hữu đó với Rosie, nhưng rõ ràng là bắt đầu châm biếm Reyna ẩn dụ nữa, nhưng trong đầu Reyna ráng mà đinh ninh vì phép lịch sự của bạn nên đành phớt lờ.

_ Chỉ có điều nóng tính quá, nên tôi không ngạc nhiên khi cô ấy là nhân viên duy nhất còn độc thân.

_ CÁI GÌ ?!!

Cô quắc mắt với Lii, một cái nhìn kiểu như thách anh ta dám lặp lại câu đó một lần nữa, đừng có thử thách lòng kiên nhẫn với cô.

Còn cô bạn thân đứng nhìn chỉ biết cười trừ và thở dài mà thôi, hiểu tính Reyna quá mà .

_ Tôi nói nếu có gì sai thì em có thể sửa mà, hay là không nhỉ ?

Lii nhìn Reyna hẳn là một gương mặt láu cá và không thể không châm biếm cô hài hước hơn, nụ cười ma mãnh hiện rõ trên môi anh, tất cả mọi thứ cộng lại đã khiến cô sôi máu lên, ba năm rồi chẳng thể để cô yên được một cái gì, cô liền sấn tới tới anh, mặt đối mặt. Và điều này còn làm anh cảm thấy cô càng thú vị hơn nữa, nhất là khi anh có thể nhìn rõ đôi mắt xinh đẹp và sâu, xanh biếc như màu nước biển Scandinavia của cô.

_ Nghe đây đồ gàn dở…- Cô nói gằn từng câu – Anh đừng và đừng và tốt nhất đừng nên thử thách sự kiên nhẫn của tôi …

_ Đáng sợ quá đấy Reyna à . – Anh ghé sát mặt mình với cô, chỉ còn cách cô đúng 5cm, đôi mắt đỏ như màu hồng ngọc nhìn xoáy thẳng vào cô, như một lời cảnh báo mở đầu - Em sẽ làm gì tôi nào… nện tôi một trận hay túm tôi quăng đi ? Tất nhiên là tôi sẽ để em làm rồi đó, nhưng chẳng phải nếu không phải chính sự nhẫn nhịn này … em mới có đủ tư cách để giương mắt nhìn tôi như vậy sao ? Thế giờ sự thử thách kiên nhẫn và tính cách không tôn trọng lắm này … cái nào hơn nhỉ ?

Có một sự tức giận, lẫn một sự điếng người kèm theo là cứng họng và hơn hết là chẳng thể tính thêm được điều gì của cô đã gộp lại, chỉ khiến cô mím môi chặt tới mức theo anh thấy là còn hơn cả tức giận, thêm một phần sợ. Và cô đã có cảm giác không gian xung quanh đã ngưng đọng hết, bởi chính câu nói… à không mà là chính cái nhìn của anh ta .

_ Anh ….

_ Thôi nào hai người … - Rosie cuối cùng cũng đã phải lên tiếng chen ngang khi thấy bầu không khí căng thẳng và kéo Reyna về hiện thực – Mới sáng đầu tuần thứ hai đấy.

_ Ro…rosie … - Reyna giật mình và nhìn cô bạn thân rất thất thần.

_ Tớ đây bạn hiền .- Cô cười duyên với Reyna và quay sang Lii – Xin lỗi anh về sự nóng nảy của cô ấy, tôi mượn cô ấy một lát nhé.

_ Cứ tự nhiên – Lii gật đầu – Việc của cô ấy… không bị gián đoạn về thời gian đâu .

Rosie gật đầu và quay sang Reyna, cô lắc đầu thở dài, sau đó cởi áo khoác và khăn choàng trả cho cô.

_ Reyna à, tớ không hài lòng lắm ngày hôm nay của cậu đâu nhé ! – Cô chau mày – Cậu hãy vì tớ đi, lặn lội tới tận Pháp vì điều gì, thì hãy vì nó mà tập tính nhẫn nhịn. Được chứ ?

_ Được rồi – Cô gật đầu rồi nhận lấy áo khoác và khăn choàng từ tay Rosie – Haizz, đừng lo cho tớ, tớ vẫn ổn.

_ Chắc chắn nhé. – Rosie mỉm cười và ôm chầm lấy cô – Tớ thương cậu lắm bạn thân mến à nhớ đó kiên nhẫn vào, đồ nóng tính xinh đẹp à .

_ Ừ -Reyna cười – Đi đi cô ngôi sao, cậu còn buổi họp báo đấy .

Sau đó Rosie buông cô ra và chạy một mạch thật nhanh chóng ra sảnh chính, không quên ngoái lại chỉ để vẫy tay chào cô bạn thân và Lii .

Giờ chỉ còn cô và Lii đứng giữa một phần đại sảnh rộng lớn ngay sau khi các nhân viên đóng toàn bộ cửa ra vào từ đây, và đặt bảng “ chỉ dành cho nhân viên, không phận sự miễn vào “ giữa lối vào và giăng thanh chắn. Reyna nhìn họ một lúc và lạnh lùng quay đi không nói tiếng nào.

_ Em đi đâu đấy ? – Lii thản nhiên gọi cô

_ Làm việc. – Cô nói to, nhưng giọng rất lạnh và trầm

Sau cùng cũng chỉ là cái nhìn đầy ẩn ý của anh từ đằng sau lưng cô, cười rất hài lòng. Đúng là … người duy nhất có thể khiến cô nàng xinh đẹp và cứng đầu kia nghe lời … chỉ có mình anh mà thôi.

\---------------------

Bảo tàng Louvre có phân chia đều hai khu vực, một là cho khách tham quan và hai là chỉ dành cho nhân viên ( Đừng có tính cái kim tự tháp đặt bằng kính trước viện bảo tàng, nó là một thế giới khác ) . Hiện tại cả Reyna lẫn Lii đang ở khu E, khu chỉ dành cho nhân viên, và nó thực sự rất vắng, đúng hơn hết cả cô và anh là hai người duy nhất được phép vào khu E, một căn phòng nối xuyên cả với các dãy hành lang rộng và to dẫn đến khu vực các cổ vật cực kì giá trị và nghiêm ngặt, nhưng thực ra chính bản thân khu vực E này cũng đã chứa đựng rất nhiều món đồ cổ rất có giá trị rồi và nhiệm vụ ngày hôm của cô đó là chất hết một dãy thùng chứa đựng hàng loạt các chiếc bình Pythos từ Hi Lạp có từ thời Athens khoảng 560TCN. Và chúng được chất khắp căn phòng trưng bày rộng lớn.

Reyna nhìn chúng một loạt với vẻ …. cái gì mà nhiều thế này. Lii đứng cạnh cô, anh đã đeo bao tay từ lúc này, ấy là chưa kể anh trở lại trên tay cầm theo một con dao săn. Reyna nhìn anh bằng nét mặt khó hiểu không thể tả được .

_ Anh lại mang theo dao săn nữa sao ?

_ Cắt dây niên phong thì dùng cái này là tốt nhất rồi còn gì, cưng không thấy sao? – Anh cười toe toét

_ Đừng có gọi tôi là cưng… nhưng mà làm gì tới mức cần phải mang dao săn theo ?

_ Dao săn cắt béng và ngọt hơn đấy tình yêu. Tôi mang theo nhiều lắm, để trên bàn kia kìa .

Reyna nhìn theo hướng tay Lii, trên một chiếc bàn đá, cả hẳn thảy hai mươi loại dao săn khác nhau được xếp trong một cái băng dây chuyên dụng. Reyna trố mắt nhìn, thôi được rồi, cô biết Lii ngoài vài cái tật làm cô không ưa thì còn một điều nữa đó chính là kì lạ. Thực đã quá biết anh ta kì lạ rồi, nhưng tới mức này thì ….

Cô tiến lại gần cái bàn đá vừa đi vừa vừa đeo bao tay để nhìn cho kĩ hơn. Sau đó là nhướn lông mày và mắt cô đảo một lượt các loại dao mà người nhột nhạt hết cả. Hết hiểu nổi anh ta suy nghĩ cái gì nữa, thậm chí … Cô chập rãi rút một cái cá dao màu đỏ ra, đó là một con dao có phần lưỡi gập cong và tất nhiên là nó rất sắc bén.

_ Kukri á ?! – Cô giơ nó lên cao, phần lưỡi bén ngón sáng bóng đến lạnh người.

_ Um hum – Lii gật đầu, anh vẫn đang loay hoay với cái mớ thùng hàng dang dở của mình – Tôi mang theo có lí do cả.

_ Đây là dao chỉ dành cho sát thủ, anh định giết cái gì đó sao ?

_ Thực ra thì … - Lii ngồi dậy và tiến đế chỗ cô, sau đó anh nhẹ nhàng lấy con dao khỏi tay cô và giơ nó lên – Chúng ta có tận hơn một trăm cái thùng cổ vật, tôi và em lại không nhiều thời gian tới mức đi lần cắt từng cái nên … - Trong một hai giây ngắn để canh vị trí, Lii phóng con dao Kukri bằng một lực mạnh mẽ, dứt khoát rất chuẩn xác vào một cái thùng cao và dày. Ngay nút thắt bị đứt lìa, toàn bộ dây quấn quanh nó bèn đứt bung và rơi ra. Con dao vẫn găm thật ngọt vào lớp mút bên trong thùng, rung bần bật.

Tất cả diễn ra chỉ trong vòng một giây chẵn.

Nhưng Reyna không ngạc nhiên mấy, vì đây không phải là lần đầu tiên Lii cắt dây niên phong theo kiểu này. Thực ra, số lần anh ta sử dụng kiểu cắt đặc biệt này, theo tỉ lệ thuận các buổi trưng bày lớn ở Louvre khi mà có qúa nhiều thùng cổ vật niên phong được gửi đến.

Bỏ qua lần đầu tiên cô được chứng kiến ( theo một cách kinh ngạc nhất có thể ) còn bây giờ là cô hợp tác cùng anh để làm việc sao cho tốt nhất.

\- Hiểu rồi chứ, em cứ làm theo những gì tôi đã huấn luyện cho em là được. À và đừng bao giờ quên, lúc nào cũng phải cúi cái đầu xuống nhé.

\- Tôi hiểu rồi - Cô gật đầu và vơ lấy một con dao - Ta bắt đầu thôi nhỉ ?

\- Sẽ thú vị lắm đây - Anh mỉm cười vui vẻ.

Và đây cũng là lí do vì sao khu E chỉ có hai người đấy là cô và anh. Họ sẽ cực lắm nếu ai đó bị găm một nhát vào đầu chỉ vì tên bay lạc đạn.... Hoặc có khi là tệ hơn.

\--------------------

Reyna không thích cái tính nhây qúa mức của Lii nhưng bù lại cô phải công nhận rằng..... anh ta là một người tuyệt vời trong công việc, kể cả huấn luyện Reyna gần như là một sát thủ ... cũng trong công việc.

Khi năm năm trước Lii còn mới đến và nhiệm vụ anh ta là hướng dẫn cô làm sao cho tốt công việc ở bảo tàng, thì anh ta đã làm rất tốt, mà không chỉ tốt, còn hơn cả tốt. Anh dạy cho cô Parkour chỉ để cho cô khỏe, vào phòng tập và tập quyền với anh ta, một giờ giấc như quân đội để khiến một người chuyên đi trễ như cô từ nửa tiếng còn năm phút. Rồi cách ngồi thiền cân bằng năng lượng trong người, phản xạ đủ nhanh và khỏe hơn. Thậm chí là cầm dao và chiến như sát thủ chỉ để tự vệ.

Sau tất cả mọi chuyện, Reyna không chỉ khỏe và mang vác nặng như không, leo trèo lên các kệ cao bình thường, luôn cầm chắc tay không rơi vỡ và hơn nữa, đó là trông cô khỏe mạnh xinh đẹp rất giống Megan Fox. Chỉ vô lí ở chỗ, sau tất cả đợt tập luyện nặng ấy, thậm chí có lần cô từng loạn để bỏ tập chỉ để muốn biết anh ta cho tập những cái có thể nói là qúa lố, Lii chỉ đáp lại gọn lỏng rằng để cô khỏe hơn và sẵn sàng. Còn phần sau đó anh ta không nói. Cô chỉ việc tiếp tục luyện và luyện không ngừng sau năm năm.

Chỉ có một điều thắc mắc : vì sao Lii lại phải huấn luyện cô với những bài tập nặng vượt quá khả năng của một người bình thường như thế ? Và điều cô còn ngờ hoặc hơn nữa rằng anh ta biết khá rõ về sức mạnh thực sự rất không bình thường của cô, kiểu như cô có thể bóp vụn một hòn đá chỉ bằng một cái nắm tay siết nhẹ. Cô có hỏi anh ta rất nhiều lần về việc này và tất nhiên vẫn chỉ là những câu đánh trống lảng cho qua của anh ta, thậm chí dường như mỗi lần cô sắp hỏi dường như anh biết trước và thế là lái sang chuyện khác nhanh chóng. Xét về mặt nào đó nếu nói cô ngoan cố thì anh ta là cứng đầu không tưởng. Kết quả đeo đuôi gặng hỏi cho bằng được thất bại, cô đành tự thân tìm hiểu .

Nhưng cô chỉ hi vọng, anh ta không cố ý nhắm tới ngọn nguồn sức mạnh đó là từ hình xăm cánh tay trái của cô…

\- Reyna bé à ! - Lii gọi nhẹ nhàng

Cô hơi giật mình, ngước đầu lên nhìn anh ngay tắp lự. – Huh ?

\- Tôi đi ra khỏi đây mười phút, trông đồ cẩn thận đấy, mớ này là đống xà bần từ thời cổ đại, nhưng do đã nghìn tuổi nên có là xà bần thì vẫn trị giá lắm đấy nhé. Xin em vì tôi và mười phút mà nhẹ nhàng thôi nha.

\- Tôi nghe rồi thưa ngài, và đừng kêu tôi là bé.

\- Hiểu ý bé mà.

Anh nhẹ nhàng chụp con dao do chính cô phóng thẳng vào mặt mình.

\- Em nghịch qúa đấy Reyna.

\- Tôi trả đồ chơi cho anh. Và đi giùm cái đi.

Lii chẳng nói thêm tiếng nào, chỉ đóng nhẹ cửa căn phòng trưng bày rồi bước ra ngoài.

Giờ chỉ còn mình cô, đúng là một mình thì không vui lắm nhưng bù lại cô có thời gian để suy nghĩ một lát và định nghỉ tay. Ban nãy.... từ lúc Lii nhìn vào mắt cô chằm chằm, cô không chỉ nhớ như in cái nhìn của anh mà thứ khắc sâu trong tâm trí cô nhất đó là mảu đỏ thẳm của cặp mắt ấy. Nó rất đẹp nhưng trông có nét tang thương đầy đau khổ, một nỗi đau chất chứa trong màu đỏ, sắc đỏ rực tang thương đó làm cô nhớ đến bức tranh thêu hoa Bỉ Ngạn được trưng bày ở khu nghệ thuật phương Đông. Màu đỏ của bức tranh đã làm cô phải nghĩ mãi, nó giống sự dày vò cùng cực, có nỗi nhớ hằn đè nặng tâm trí, nỗi đau và sự chịu đựng như vỡ nát cả ngàn mảnh, hơn cả phần xác thân mà là phần hồn. Hệt ý niệm của hoa Bỉ Ngạn, mắt của anh và màu đỏ đấy tương đồng đến đáng sợ, loài hoa tượng trưng cho sự đau khổ và mãi rời xa vì chia cắt đó lại hằn hết trong đôi mắt của anh. Nếu như vậy, chẳng phải anh đang chịu một nổi khổ uỷ khuất bên trong, nhìn anh thì mắt ánh lên tia hy vọng nào đấy, mãnh liệt nhưng cũng mong mang lắm. Chẳng lẽ.....

Đang mãi nghĩ, bỗng có một tiếng rung mạnh từ dãy thùng hàng phía sau lưng cô. Giật mình, cô bèn quay phắt lại và nhìn lên trên. Đó là một cái thùng giấy to chưa bị cắt dây niên phong và nó đang rung rinh mạnh gần như là ngã xuống.

Cô điếng người, không thể để nó rơi, hoặc nếu có rơi thì không được vỡ vì nghĩ đến khoảng tiền đền thôi đã khiến cô thấy giống gặp ác mộng rồi, hơn nữa Lii đã giao cho cô việc trông nom nơi này, nó mà rơi thì sẽ …..

Nhưng... vừa lúc cô đã nghĩ ra cách ứng biến và hành động để cứu cái thứ bên trong thùng hàng.... mắt cô đã chết trân tại chỗ vì cái thùng đã bật khỏi điểm tựa và rơi tự do xuống sàn.

Cô chính thức bị ngừng tim tại chỗ, mắt cô nhìn đăm đăm vào cái thùng... và chưa chi một loạt các dãy số tiền phải đền ùa ngay vào trí óc của cô.

Vậy đây là cách chết đau điếng nhất đó hả ?

Nhưng còn chưa kịp định thần mà bấn loạn. Lii từ đâu đã đạp tung cửa phòng bằng một tiếng ầm rõ to khiến nó kéo cô về hiện tại :

\- REYNA!!! RƠI KHỎI CHỖ ĐÓ NGAY!!!

\- Hả cái gì mà ..... - Cô thất thần và đi lùi từ từ khi nghe tiếng gào của anh

\- RỜI KHỎI ĐÓ NGAY BÂY GIỜ!! REYNA MAU LÊN CHẠY ĐI!!!

Cô thậm chí còn chưa hiểu chuyện gì. Não cô bị loạn thông tin nặng nề tới mức ù tai và hoa mắt thậm chí cả tiếng gào thét của anh cô còn không nghe rõ. Chỉ có điều duy nhất khiến cô tỉnh người ra, đó là khi Lii bằng một cách nào đó đã nhào tới và ôm chầm lấy cô để né một thứ vừa suýt chút nữa đã phóng ra đâm xuyên qua người cô rồi.

Có tiếng nổ rất lớn, những mảng tường nổ tung ra và bụi bay mù mịt.

Cô thở dốc, tim đập mạnh mặc dù vậy cảm nhận của cô vẫn rõ ràng, cô có thể cảm nhận được vòng tay ôm siết chặt của Lii và nhịp tim đập như trống dồn từ lồng ngực anh.

Dù đang bấn loạn gần như là đạt mứng hoảng điên lên như một bệnh nhân mắc chứng OCD nhưng ý thứ và tầm nhìn của cô vẫn rất rõ và tỉnh táo. Bần thần nhìn chăm chăm vào nơi cô đang đứng : một mảng tường bể nát, và từ đó có thể thấy rất rõ một cái vòi kim loại màu đen lạnh lẽo dài như xúc tu dính chặt vào tường.

Và nó xuất phát từ... chính cái thùng hàng vừa mới rơi xuống.


End file.
